


in your arms

by eeomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short, Short One Shot, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Na Jaemin, Unrequited Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeomi/pseuds/eeomi
Summary: When you dance with someone you love—don't you think the music is even slower, even gentler and ever so sweet? Mark thinks so too, as he holds Na Jaemin in his arms.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Markmin





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anunananct](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anunananct).



As the river of tears threatens to fall in his eyes, Mark slides both of his hands on Jaemin's waist in one swift movement as they both glide in the vast ballroom filled with petals of roses along with the sweet aroma of the wedding cake. 

"Do you think anybody can tell that I'm in love with you?" Mark unconsciously blabbered.

Baffled with the older's word, Jaemin chuckled lightly with pink tinted cheeks as he pinches Mark's shoulder repeatedly. 

"Don't say things like that, and to answer your question, if they ever see the way you look at me then, maybe? But, make sure to keep your eyes on me. We wouldn't want them to realize that now, would we?" 

With admiration in his eyes, he answered, "my eyes were always set on you, what makes you think I'll look away?" 

Mark thought it was surreal—that he  
got to have Jaemin within his reach, that he could feel the butterflies in his stomach flutters once again, and that he gets to see those hopeful and lively eyes up close once again. 

Na Jaemin, how could you be this beautiful? Mark asks himself that every day.

"I know it's inevitable to request that you shall not stare at me with those eyes, but don't stare at me with those eyes please." He asked in a joking manner. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Mark still carries that warm smile even with a flustered reaction—the kind of smile where he can't avoid for his cheekbones to rise, the smile that puts his lips on an even thinner line and the smile that creates crescents on his eyes as it glints with joy.

Most importantly, the kind of smile that Na Jaemin brought to his life. 

As he stares at Jaemin, which is unavoidable, really, the sudden yet wanted flashback runs in his mind.

High school.

How could he ever forget? They were as close as the head eraser of a pencil and the circular metal that wrapped around it, they were never separated unless forced to.

He even remembers vividly the expression Jaemin wore whenever he cheers for his basketball game. The annoyance in his cutely dipped face during foul plays and when the opponent scores were to catch for and of course, that loud and proud yell whenever he gets to score was even worth falling for. 

And yes, Mark did fall for it. He wouldn't deny it even if he was told to.

There's this thing that made Mark once want to never dance with Jaemin ever again—it was when he fell for him the second time when he told himself he'll move-on.

At the Alumni Homecoming, he didn't want to hold Jaemin again because he fears that he'll have that unknown and mysterious feeling swirl and follow him again. But, he guessed that he was too much of a hopeless case as he invited the other and got to dance with him across the night. 

Mark is a listener of his heart to convert into actions when the one it shouts is Jaemin, which is quite often, he couldn't muster the courage to avoid him nor pay no attention to his presence when around him.

It's just… absolutely impossible to not fall for his bunny-like tendencies and overall existence.

"I want to keep you," Mark lowly whispers.

Not hearing the words quite well, Jaemin perked up. "Sorry, hyung. I didn't quite hear it, what was it?" 

He was about to repeat it, he was about to tell him that exactly, but the sight of Jeno's eye smile while looking at them made him turn in another direction.

"Can I confess to you?" 

Momentarily, Jaemin had to blink and let out an 'excuse me, what?' Before he even processed what the older uttered. 

He found it sweet, of course, someone wants to confess to him, but-

"I know it's not the best time to confess to you at your own wedding, but please grant me this chance while I still get to have you close to me." Mark convinced him. "Na Jaemin, for the first and last time, please let me confess to you." 

Jaemin never gave Mark the chance to confess to him, he'll distract him million and countless times if needed.

Not in high school, never in college, even during the homecoming, and what more in his own wedding? It doesn't sit right with him and yet… he agreed.

Mark spins Jaemin around before meeting with his hands again. "I've always seen my future with you, never with another, never with someone else, and especially not as your best man."

Jaemin wants to run, he wants to escape as he felt all hell broke loose as his hyung waltz with him again, eyes on the ground before making their eyes meet. And when it did, he wanted to fall on the floor and let his eyes cry an ocean with a heavy and broken heart of regret and blame solely for himself.

He never wanted to hurt anybody. 

"My happy, happier, and happiest memories were all with you. And even now, I'll consider this as a chance of being able to feel that again. Nana, you made me fall endlessly into a hopeless pit of wishes and what ifs and I chose that path myself, so never blame yourself for what I'm feeling." Mark reassures, not letting the guilt swallow his beloved whole.

Surrounded by the gentle rhythm of the music, the light slowly dims as it cages the two in an atmosphere of haste to comfort each other.

"They were times when I told myself it was enough pining, enough feelings and yet, you always captured me with your smile after," Mark chuckled as he held Jaemin close. "Insane, right? You don't have to answer to anything I say, Nana. Let me do all the talking." 

Jaemin nodded timidly, little sniffs here and there as he reminds himself to not bawl out as both of them slowly travels from one side of the ballroom to another.

"All the games I won, all the contests I earned a gold medal and recognition, you've inspired me with all of it even after I graduated. You made me reach so high, some I could achieve, but you also made me love you, that's why I cannot reach all that you made me want to." 

Carefully tucking Jaemin's hair strands, he set them aside. "And after all this, I do not regret wanting you even if I can't have you." 

"Na Jaemin, is it wrong to say I love you?" 

Clutching the fabric of Mark's suit, Jaemin let his head fall to the others shoulder as he cried his heart out. 

Mark wrapped his arms around the groom in response, still swaying with the music that serenaded the both of them as he placed his chin above Jaemin's head.

"You're my solace, my home, even if I'm not the embodiment of those words for you. You're my every what ifs and what could've been." He added. "You're the one who understood me so much to the point it scares me that you know how many slices of watermelon I want depending on how huge the pupil of my eyes dilates." 

Hearing those words, Jaemin should've laughed, but he didn't as he swallows the wail and muffled cries in his throat.

"You're the best I could never have." Mark whispered, tightening his embrace.

As Jaemin's eyes continue to produce a river of tears, Mark could sense that it was time for the last dance as Jeno bid goodbye to the others and heads to them both in the middle of the ballroom, still keeping his distance as he waits for the two with a warm smile.

Placing one last kiss on the top of Jaemin's head, he muttered once again. "I borrowed you long enough, it's time to go back to your husband, Jaemin." 

Lifting his face, Mark took a mental picture of Jaemin in his mind.

Nose and cheeks tinted with red, eyes puffy, glossy, and coated with tears as he sniffed and dried it with his hands. 

With his wish to have a dance with Jaemin, their wedding or not fulfilled, he couldn't be happier to hand him over with a grateful smile.

"I'm sorry for making Nana cry, best wishes and congratulations to the both of you, little brother." He glanced at Jeno.

Jeno couldn't express what got into him, but before he took Jaemin's hands, he gave his brother a light hug and muttered a thank you.

Mark patted his brother's back. "I always wanted the best for you, Jeno." 

That's what he last said before he walked away and let the two alone under the warmth of the chandeliers, surrounded by the music and decorations solely put there for them.

From afar, Mark could only wish as he observed his brother and the one he wants dance with all eyes focused on them as they caught the attention of every guest, their love projected with every movement, every turn and every step making all guest envy and admire what they have. And of course, Mark was one of them.

Oh, how he wished, he could only wish.

Slowly, slowly and slowly, with every drop of the beat, Mark's vision started to fade as his mind replaced Jeno with his own figure. In his mind, he was there, he stayed longer and never handed him over.

He wished and wished again. 

It always occurred to him that Jaemin might see him as a hyung whom he admires and respects due to his brotherly gestures, yet he let what he fears the most happen.

He'll wait for a wishing star, even right now if that's what it takes to make all his wishes come true.

But now? He wouldn't do that. 

After he marked the image of Jaemin and Jeno's smile, he could never wish for the two to part. Maybe he could wait for the next lifetime, but not in this one when he could see how both of them shines the brightest when with each other.

Mark was already selfish when he confessed to Na Jaemin at his own wedding celebration, he wouldn't want to do it again by taking him away from his brother even if it's only in his mind. The funny thing is, he already did.

Mark would want to deny it. 

Deny the fact that he still sees his future with Jaemin, deny the fact that he's replacing his brother in his mind, and of course, deny the fact that he already let him go.

As the music came to a halt, both took a step forward and leaned in close to each other. Jeno took the initiative to cup both of Jaemin's cheeks before placing a swift peck on his forehead, making the other chuckle who responded with a peck on Jeno's nose, then to the beauty mark beneath his eyes. Everyone who has eyes could read the inaudible 'I love you' of the newly wed.

And at that moment? Mark wished his glasses would fog, get covered with tears so he couldn't read what their lips said, but it already got covered. It was already filled with a few droplets of tears because he also wanted to say those words proudly and directly.

And he could never do it.

Maybe, this was the tale of how he and Jaemin decided to end their chapter for this lifetime, but Mark Lee is still hoping for the continuation of their story on the next one. 

If there's one thing he could wish for that he could still hold onto, what would it be?

Mark chuckled with a bittersweet tone clinging to it before he removed his glasses, wiping the stains of tears before he wore it once again to see the both of the newlyweds more clearly.

He smiled once again—the kind of smile where his cheekbones didn't rise even the slightest, the smile that never painted his lips on an even thinner line and the smile that didn't create crescents on his eyes as it glints with somber and bitter happiness instead.

"I want to be wrapped in your arms again, Na Jaemin. Wrapped in your arms at a time we are right for each other." He muttered.

Mark could only wish.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! It was supposed to be a MarkMin wedding, but I find it more painful to let it flow this way as cliché as this short fic may appear. Until our next fic encounter! ヾ(＾∇＾)
> 
> Dropping my Twitter account here!


End file.
